A known steering column includes a first steering column member which can be pivoted relative to a second steering column member. A longitudinal member has an end portion moveable with the first steering column member relative to the second steering column member. The longitudinal member moves relative to the second steering column member upon pivoting of the first steering column member to any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the second steering column member.
A pair of coil springs are normally tightly wound around the periphery of the longitudinal member so that, when fully wound, they grip the longitudinal member and prevent relative movement between the longitudinal member and the second steering column member. Rotation of a lever about an axis of the longitudinal member causes the springs to become partially unwound and release their grip on the longitudinal member. When the springs become unwound, the first steering column member can be pivoted relative to the second steering column member.